A problem in the prior art of electronic component packaging includes inefficient steps in the production of leadframes for bonding with variably sized and pitched component packages. The substantial inefficiencies inherent in requiring different leadframes to be manufactured for connecting different packages to printed circuit boards is both costly and wasteful. However, by providing a universal tab leadframe which may be utilized, by only slight modification, with variably pitched packages, then cost and material savings combine to greatly improve the manufacturing and packaging processes. The present package to board variable pitch tab leadframe invention overcomes the problems identified above.